La Force du Destin
by Furieuse
Summary: C'était ma décision. Mon choix. Le dernier. C'était pour eux. Et je ne le regretterais pas. Parfois, il faut savoir passer son tour ; d'autres fois, il faut savoir se sacrifier. "Alors j'étais là, assise sur la souche d'un pin qui avait été coupé. Coupé, comme mon nouvel élan. Coupé, comme ma vie. La sève était sèche, comme les larmes sur mes joues. J'étais prête. "


_Hey tout le monde ! _

_Ouais, je publie... ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas balancé d'OS... L'inspi avait quitté la route, le temps avait filé, et puis voilà... _

_Me revoici donc, avec un OS particulier. Je pense que tout le monde a entendu les dernières nouvelles concernant ma principale source d'inspiration... Donc, ça n'étonnera probablement personne que je me mette à écrire la dessus._

_Du Ziva, du psychologique et du drama, vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant... :D_

_Longue intro (et j'en profite, pour réitérer que je vais rattraper tout mon retard ^^)..._

_Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vaut cet OS... je suis sceptique, mais bon... ^^_

_En vous souhaitant bonne lecture et bel été pour ceux qui en profitent ! _

* * *

_« On ne peut vivre pleinement sans accepter le suicide et le crime. Un pacte  
conclue avec un feu insatiable qui exige que certains vivent et d'autres  
meurent. »  
Nietzche_

* * *

**La Force du Destin**

* * *

J'avais donné ma démission. Pour eux, j'avais tourné le dos à ma vie « facile ».

Pour eux, je redevenais celle que j'étais _avant._

Pour mon père, qui n'avait pas réussi à me transmettre son amour, j'avais laissé la haine me submerger.

Pourquoi tant chercher et rechercher des réponses ?

Je n'avais pas de solutions à mon problème insolvable.

Je savais seulement qu'il fallait que j'agisse comme ça. Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas la question. Enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais forcée à croire.

Pourquoi occulter une nouvelle fois la vérité ? Je n'en savais rien. C'était plus facile, peut-être.

Et j'étais là. Assise sur la souche d'un pin qui avait été coupé.

Coupé, comme mon nouvel élan.

Coupé, comme ma vie.

La sève était sèche, comme les larmes sur mes joues.

J'étais prête.

.

J'avais tenu à m'éloigner. J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

Tous ces derniers événements, c'était peut-être trop pour moi.

Peut-être que je n'étais plus prête à ça. A tant de sacrifices, à tant de risques, à tant de doutes.

Je me revoyais en train de chercher mes mots face à l'équipe, face à Gibbs, dans la cabane.

Je me réentendais dire difficilement le mot « Famille ». Sans réfléchir, c'était celui qui caractérisait le mieux ce tissus de relation.

Oui, mais il n'empêche.

J'avais tout fait pour les tenir à l'écart de Bodnar, alors qu'ils pouvaient m'aider.

Mais, j'avais refusé de les utiliser parce que j'avais si souvent eu cette impression face à mon père.

Oui, c'était paradoxal.

Mais voilà, j'avais eu peur pour eux. Peur qu'ils succombent, peur qu'ils me désavouent.

Je secouais tristement la tête. Avais-je tant changé ?

Je pensais que rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

Je pensais que si je faisais correctement mon travail Mossad, et bien, ils seraient toujours en sécurité.

J'avais eu tord. Depuis le début.

J'avais eu tord de penser que j'étais la seule en danger.

J'avais eu tord de penser que j'étais assez forte pour tout gérer seule.

.

Qu'importe. Ce qui était fait été fait, maintenant.

Je faisais la promesse de faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient libres, eux.

Je ne voulais plus les faire souffrir. Non.

Le regard de Tony dans les sous bois était encore tellement présent dans mon esprit.

Un regard plein de déception et d'affection.

Oui, je l'aimais plus qu'un ami, et alors ?

La vie pouvait nous séparer demain, alors pourquoi souffrir ?

Maintenant c'était trop tard, peut-être que quelques années auparavant j'aurais agis différemment, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était plus question.

Si j'avais le droit de vivre, j'avais le devoir de les protéger. C'était ma vie. Ma mission.

.

C'était ma mission.

Ces quelques mots raisonnaient dans ma tête, comme un air se répétant inlassablement dans ma tête.

Ma mission. Mon choix, mais mon devoir.

J'étais condamnée. Programmée, à vivre ce moment, quelques soient les options, quelques soient mes actes, quelque soit ma volonté.

Cette fin, ma fin, était irrémédiable.

Tout était clair, maintenant. C'était tellement évident.

Si évident, que j'avais –qu'on avait- refusé de voir cette vérité.

.

J'étais née pour être la protectrice, le rempart d'Israël. J'aurais du mourir pour mon pays. Oui, mais j'avais pensé avoir le choix.

En refusant les ordres du Mossad, en m'écartant de mon père, en m'enfermant dans un océan de rage, j'avais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais m'écarter de cette destinée.

Pensée vaine.

J'étais devenue gardienne du NCIS. De l'un à l'autre tout était tellement différents mais à la fois si semblable.

J'avais quitté un père biologique pour en trouver un affectif. A quel prix ? Celui de mon sang, mon propre sang, versé.

Qu'importe, je protégeais ma nation.

J'étais destinée à défendre ma famille. Mais j'avais échoué.

Ma sœur, ma mère, mon frère, mon père.

Oui, je n'avais pas su être là au bon moment. J'avais perdu.

J'étais la seule survivante. C'était presque sarcastique.

Mais, aujourd'hui, j'allais surmonter cela. Oui, aujourd'hui, je prendrais ma revanche sur mon destin.

Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle erreur.

Oui.

Mais c'était ce que je devais faire. La dernière chose que je devais faire.

C'était du suicide. J'en étais consciente. Mais c'était pour eux.

Pour ma Famille, comme j'avais enfin réussi à le dire. Pour qu'ils gardent leur liberté. Je leur devais bien ça.

Mon père spirituel, ne connaitra pas le même sort de mon père biologique.

Pas devant moi.

Pas alors que j'étais toujours en vie.

Pas maintenant.

Je le promettais.

.

Ce soir, j'agirais. Même si je devais mourir. Même si je devais souffrir.

Ce soir je tenterais de sauver Gibbs et l'équipe.

J'accomplirais ce que ma mission devait être.

Sans penser à moi. Sans m'appesantir sur mon sort.

Sans oublier qui j'étais.

Sans oublier pourquoi je faisais ça.

.

En attendant, je restais là.

Assise sur ce pin, à programmer ma mission. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, ma mort.

Je n'avais pas peur.

Une mission suicide. Ce n'était pas la première.

Jusqu'à présent, je m'en étais tirée à chaque fois.

Oui, ils m'avaient sauvée, lorsque je ne pouvais plus lutter.

Mais aujourd'hui, avais-je encore _la force_ que j'avais en Somalie, ou lorsque j'étais encore Officier du Mossad?

Avais-je, seulement, encore _envie_ de vivre ?

Je posais délicatement ma tête, entre mes paumes.

Je réprimais des larmes, tant de frustration, de rage et de dégout envers moi-même.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Quand avais-je cessé de lutter ?

Je m'accordais quelques respirations de réflexion.

J'avais ma réponse.

.

Je soufflais lentement.

Ce constat faisait tellement mal. Oui, j'avais arrêté de me battre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en danger par ma faute.

Depuis que ma vie m'avait échappée.

Depuis que j'avais compris que je n'avais pas le droit de les emmener dans mes abimes.

.

Qui aurait cru que, moi, j'opterais un jour pour cette solution, par amour ?

Qui aurait pu songer, qu'un jour, je préfèrerais mourir pour des hommes ?

J'étais consciente que le fait même d'envisager cette hypothèse était impossible pour eux, pour mon équipe.

Parce que j'avais mon image. Celle d'une femme, forte et fière. D'une battante.

Je savais qu'ils ne comprendraient pas mon geste. Ou plutôt qu'il le comprendrait sans le cautionner. Sans _jamais _pouvoir le cautionner.

Comment le pourraient-ils ?

Une simple décision qui remettrait en cause sans doute l'ensemble de leur monde.

Oui, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre dans cette situation. Non, je refusais de voir mes amis, ma famille, mourir sous mes yeux, sans que j'agisse.

Oui, je préférais agir et me sacrifier pour eux.

Ils avaient ma confiance, j'avais la leur.

Alors, peut-être prendraient-ils ça comme une trahison… Mais mon devoir de protection outrepassait le reste.

.

Et j'avais mal, et je souffrais et je soufflais.

Pénible décision. Non pas celle de se supprimer, mais celle de savoir quel serait leur regard à la suite de ça.

J'espérais que le sacrifice ne soit pas vain. J'espérais qu'ils vivraient. Qu'ils comprendraient.

.

Était-ce le lot de chaque famille de souffrir ?

Était-ce la condition même de ce type de relation ?

Étais-je destinée à mourir plus jeune ?

A chacune de mes question le « Oui » me semblait le plus adapté.

Ce devait être ça.

Oui, ce soir, j'irais à la mort.

Mais ce n'était pas un suicide. Non.

C'était l'ultime sacrifice d'une femme qui aimait sa famille.

.

Étais-je destinée à arriver dans la vie des gens, pour faire souffrir ? A la manière d'un oiseau de mauvais augure, un comble pour celle qui devait-être ange gardien ?

Tout le monde souffre, m'avait-on dit. Peut être, mais sommes-nous simplement fait pour ça ?

J'avais mal. Tellement mal.

Mais c'était ma vie.

C'était pour eux.

Alors, un petit sourire m'échappa. C'était peut-être le dernier. Sans doute même, mais qu'importe.

Si lorsque, j'étais une enfant, on m'avait dit ce que je ferais… Si on m'avait dit que je donnerais ma vie pour sauver mon équipe, mon père et un italien que j'aimais bien plus que ce que j'aurais du, j'aurais souris et j'aurais été fière.

Alors, oui, au crépuscule de ma vie, je l'étais.

C'était pour eux, mes collègues, mes amis, ma famille.

Je me remettais sur mes pieds avec aplomb.

Prête pour ma dernière mission, pour leur donner ma vie, ma fierté et mon amour.

J'esquissais un nouveau sourire en me tournant vers l'aube matinale.

C'était terminé.

Par amour, lui que j'avais toujours évité.

Lui pour qui, ce soir, je ne serais plus.

J'avais vécu. J'avais eu la chance de connaître tout un lot d'émotion. Dont le bonheur et l'amour.

J'avais eu la chance de les connaître, d'avoir une famille.

J'allais mourir.

Oui.

C'était le cycle de la vie.

Dans un sourire j'avançais vers la cabane de Gibbs. Un large sourire.

Celui de quelqu'un qui avait compris.

Compris que c'était ses derniers pas sur Terre.

Compris que lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil disparaîtraient, elle partirait avec ces derniers.

Pour eux, à eux, ma Famille.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... _

_Des avis ? Phrase préférées ? ^^_


End file.
